


Old friends

by Alystraea



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alystraea/pseuds/Alystraea
Summary: A rough sketch of my favourite balrog slayers. Glorfindel recognizes an old friend at once. Glorfindel doesn't know his strength...





	Old friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Umeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umeko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Figwit’s Journal - Grouses of an Elf of Rivendell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323100) by [Umeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umeko/pseuds/Umeko). 



> Hi Umeko! - one moment in "Figwit's Journal" that has stuck with me is Glorfindel joyously welcoming Gandalf to Imladris and almost crushing him to death in a hug. I love that Glorfindel would have seen through the beard and wrinkles and recognized him right away!  
> This is just a rough little sketch that came to me one Sunday, and it didn't hit me till after I posted it on tumblr that your Glorfindel inspired it. Sorry, you know I can be slow with realizing these things. I've reblogged it with a credit to you! And I hope you'll like this gift. Thanks for writing, and long may you write on!


End file.
